Naughty List
by Jotunheim Storm
Summary: Harvey Bullock is less than an honest man, and over the years his heart had frozen over by hatred and cold ways. So he ended up on the most infamous list of all… The Naughty List. Santa gives him one opportunity to undo all of his mistakes. Maybe, just maybe Harvey Bullock will get on the nice list after all.


**MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU WONDERFUL BUNCH OF GOTHAMITES!**

 **I hope you enjoy my insight into the life of Harvey Bullock, something I must do more often, he is fun to write!**

 **I wish you all a amazing day and a fantastic year to come!**

 **Merry Christmas and to all a good night!**

 **~I've been festive Jotunheim Storm~**

 **Thanks xoxo**

* * *

 _"_ _He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake. He knows if you've been bad or good. So be good for goodness sakes,_ " Jim Gordon sang badly as he held tightly to the microphone attached to the GCPD's karaoke machine. In his other hand he held a large glass of bourbon.

 _He is pissed as hell_ Harvey sighed as he sat down on one of the department's black chairs, that was sadly covered by green and purple tinsel. _Stupid bloody Nygma. What was so great about those colours anyway?_

Harvey Bullock hates Christmas. He hates how everyone is so perky, how he is expected to give to charity and buy presents for every fricking person he knows. _Then again, he hates most people so there is no real need._ He also hates the drunken lunatics roaming around the streets. While Harvey is normally one of those drunken lunatics, it doesn't mean he likes to deal with them early in the morning or late in the evening.

Do you know what he hates most about the holidays?

Santa Claus.

Santa Claus was a creep, end of conversation.

First of all, he sees you when you sleeping and he knows when you're awake… How is that not terrifying? How does that make children feel pleasure to know some fat creepy man watches over you at all times? Like, constantly. Even when you are in the shower? But he is encouraged?! Parents these days.

Secondly, Santa didn't exist. Last time Harvey checked there is no such thing as Santa Claus, Saint Nick, Father Christmas or as Harvey likes to call him; Dirty Old Man.

And last of all Harvey Bullock never, ever got a present from Santa. So Bullock resents the fat old man. _Seriously man, I left you homemade cookies. Homemade bitch!_

Ed Nygma was the next to step up to the elevated platform to join in the Christmas sing-a-long. Before he starts to sing, Ed readjusted his tie, smoothed down his shirt and cleared his throat rather loudly. _Weird kid._

" _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special,_ " he began to sing and for the first time Harvey noticed this kid can actually sing, and not like hold a note crap but he can sing good. _Huh, didn't expect that… Then again he does look like the kind of arsehole to be into musical theatre._

Jim then but into Nygma almost choir boy like singing by slinging arm around his shoulder and swaying in time to the music. Nygma laughed and began to sway in time as well. _Idiots._

" _Once bitten and twice shy, I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye. Tell me, baby, do you recognize me? Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_ ," they sang loudly together as their swaying became faster and faster.

Harvey sighed aloud, in hopes of the idiots before him hearing his annoyance with the festivities this time of year. However their intoxicated minds did not register the sigh as being a sound of disapproval.

"Bah humbug," Harvey muttered under his breathe before grabbing his leather jacket and placing his black trilby onto his head. He stormed out of the GCPD, ignoring the calls from his friends begging him to stay.

* * *

When he was finally away from the drunken Christmas loons, he breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He watched somewhat mesmerized by the way his warm breathe condense in the air to become patches of fog. He shoved his hands into the depths of his pockets as he began walking down the streets of Gotham, the streets that had been painted by the frost of the winter months. Harvey had to walk carefully, he had not intentions of slipping over and breaking any bones… Not this Christmas anyway.

"Harvey!" Jim yelled at him, Harvey heard the skidding of the younger detective behind him. He turned around, rolling his eyes and huffing.

The younger detective looked at him, his blue eyes boring into Harvey's soul. He sighed, again, deciding he would hear Jim out and then go back home, and drink himself senseless on some crappy leftover wine.

"Hey, Harvey, why are you leaving early? You are normally the one thrown out of the party," he chuckled, his eyes glistening as he smiled. "I'm throwing a Christmas party tomorrow, wanna come?"

"Another party? God dammit Jim, no."

Jim gave him a perplexed look, Harvey loved parties, drinking and an excuse to throw up after drinking too much. It was confusing for the young detective to see the older man not wanting to celebrate. Little did Jim know, Harvey was a Grinch. And not the one that saved Christmas.

"Even Nygma is coming," Jim reasoned.

"Even worse, now I am definitely not coming," Harvey declared, before walking away.

Jim grabbed Harvey by the arm and asked him why he was being such a grump on such a magical time of the year. Then he started saying some shit that Christmas is a time to bring people together and to celebrate the lives of those who are no longer with us. Apparently it is all about hope and being one step out of the dark.

 _Bullshit._

It's about consumerism, greed and fuelling the corporate businesses. It is also about pretending to be good people by donating money to charity.

No one in Gotham is good.

No even Jim Gordon.

He then looked up to see the ever dorky, ever annoying forensic scientist. Today Nygma was sporting a green tie covered by small reindeer. Harvey heard rumours it even lit up. _What a freak._

"Jim, they are playing Christmas Time by the Darkness, that's your favourite right? What a paradox we have here, a party loving detective, leaving early… Detective Bullock, why do you insist on leaving so early? It is Christmas after all. Why don't you come in and enjoy the festivities?" Nygma said, smiling goofily at him.

Harvey at this moment snapped, he was sick of people telling him to get into the festive spirit. He hated Christmas and that is the end of it!

"Oh just do us all a favour Nygma and shut the bloody hell up! Stop tryna be all friendly with us, because guess what _freak_ , nobody likes you! Why can't you just get lost and leave me alone? And don't ever, and I mean ever ask me another riddle or I will punch your lights out… _Merry Christmas_ ," he yelled at the young scientist, who looked at him, Nygma's eyes wide with shock and hurt.

Harvey watched on as a silent tear graced the pale skin of the scientist before him. Ed looked down, his brown lashes covering his eyes that were welling up with tears.

"Have you got to be an arsehole all the time Harvey even at Christmas? Christmas is about kindness and hope and you just think you are so special that you are above that… If that's so, then you must be above me friendship… Get lost, I don't want to hear from you ever again," Jim snapped back, ushering Nygma back into the safety of the GCPD.

* * *

The last thing Harvey saw before walking away was the way the tears from Nygma froze against the pavement in a swirling pattern. He almost felt bad.

Almost.

Nothing a pint of beer won't fix.

* * *

As Harvey sat down on his brown sofa he heard the sound of footsteps, which led him to pull his gun from his holster and point it in the direction of the sound.

The figure was rounded, with his large belly buttoned into his red jacket. A white trim, dusted with snow. His curly white beard covered by soot and ash. And the jolliest expression ever.

"Santa?"

"Harvey Bullock, you have been a naughty boy, haven't you?"

* * *

So this is how Harvey Bullock ended up walking down the streets of Gotham, wearing a pair of reindeer antler and a red nose to finish it all off. Santa told him he had to be nice to everyone he ever wronged if he wanted to get of the naughty list. Apparently he held the record, but he was almost trumped by Jerome Valeska… That was until he died.

First stop was the Penguin, apparently even this little slimy bastard did his bit for Christmas… Harvey had to drop a present off to the Mob leader… Harvey sighed as he knocked on the door to his club.

The mob leader opens the door to his club and looked at Harvey, his blue eyes questioning him. Harvey finds himself staring at Cobblepot, what an ugly man he is, his nose is slightly crooked and pointy, like a beak. His black hair looked wet like it always does and messily plastered on his head, with some spiky ends pointing unevenly at the top of his head. His strange clothing consists of a white shirt with a black, Continental Cross tie with its ends tucked inside a silk, purple checkered vest and a black coat with dark green lapels, black pants and matching shoes.

"Bullock, so what do I owe the _pleasure_?" he spat the word pleasure like it was poison. It was fair to say these two hated each other, a lot.

"I have a gift for you," he said, hating the words upon his tongue.

Harvey handed over the large black box, covered by silver ribbon. The Penguin looked at it like it was a bomb and cautiously opened it up, throwing the paper to the detective's feet. He pulled out what was inside and held it up against himself. It was a black sweater, with a penguin knitted onto the front.

"Is this meant to be funny?" Oswald sneered at the older man.

"Santa said you wanted it," Harvey smirked at him.

The pale man flushed a pink shade, cursing considerably before slamming the door in the face of the detective.

* * *

Next he was told he had to help out some of the street kids he had wronged. Namely Selina Kyle and Ivy Pepper. He trudged down the streets of Gotham, through the ever colder night time. He felt s chill go up his spine as he ventured further down the dismal alleyway.

"What are you doing here?" yelled a young girl.

He turned around to see the girl who goes by the name of Cat, her large, wide eyes were a hazel shade and they stared right at Harvey with a snarling cruelty. The girl who stood behind Cat, had bright red hair that was messily styled and full of leaves for some reason. These young girls both look like they wanted to gut Harvey alive.

"I came to help you," he started.

"Help us? You hate us!" Cat snarled in response.

Harvey turned on his heel ready to leave but before he did, he made one quick comment which he knew would make them change their minds. He needed to be off that naughty list, then maybe, just maybe he will come round to tolerating Christmas.

"So you'd rather sleep on the streets than let me help you?" he grinned, with his back turned to the girls.

"Okay… You can help us this once," Cat declared.

So he led the two very tired, hungry girls back to his apartment. He remade his normally messy bed ad set up the camp bed as well. He was unsure whether young girls shared beds on or not so he thought he better be on the safe side. He decided he would sleep on the sofa tonight. He brought the girls a bowl of warm tomato soup each and apologised for not being kinder the rest of the year. They accepted his apology.

Before he goes to leave to do his one last deed, the little girl, Ivy wrapped her arms tightly around the old detective. He was shocked into silence and he couldn't move in fear of breaking something that actually warmed his frozen heart.

"Merry Christmas detective."

* * *

The last people he wronged were his partner Jim Gordon and the scientist Ed Nygma. He knew now, that the moment was over, what he said was bang out of order and it was extremely rude… Even for him.

So Harvey goes into his room, locking the door to make sure the small street kids couldn't get in while he changed. He put on a black knitted jumper with contrasting red stripped detailing to the neckline, cuffs and hem. It had a reindeer appearing centre stage against snow filled woodland. He sighed to himself, checking his watch… It was the next day… How was this possible? Was he do-gooding for so long the day past without him noticing or was it the work of Santa?

Frankly, Harvey didn't know what to believe anymore.

He walks out the door, with a tie covered in question marks for Nygma and a bottle of wine for Jim. He hoped, they would forgive him or Santa threatened he would have to do this every year.

 _I hate Christmas even more now!_

He stalks out of his apartment, wishing the girls well before making his way to Jim's apartment to celebrate Christmas day.

He came to the large white door, and he hammered his fist heavily on the door. He stood their awkwardly waiting for someone to open the door. After a few moments, Lee opened the door and beamed brightly at him. Her brown eyes twinkled as she smiled happily. She was wearing a knee length red lace dress and around her neck was a pearl necklace. She allowed Harvey into the apartment, chattering excitedly before running off to the kitchen to get him a glass of alcohol.

He sees the younger detective and the forensic scientist almost instantly. They are standing together making pleasant conversation while science nerd laughs nervously and if Harvey isn't mistaken his cheeks are flushed… Weird kid.

He tapped Edward on the shoulder lightly and he turned around. Almost instantly he narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips together. Jim looked at Harvey with a disgusted expression and his eyebrows were knitted together.

"Detective," Edward said icily.

"Nygma… Ed I'm really sorry about what I said yesterday. It was bang out of order and I had no right to do so… I'm an old grumpy man Ed and by know I thought you would have guessed by now… I'm an arse hat… I guess what I am trying to say is, Merry Christmas Ed, we couldn't do any of the work we do without you mate," he passed the geeky scientist the box, praying he would like it.

Ed opened the box slowly, unwrapping the green paper very carefully as if he didn't want to rip it. He lifted the lid up of the box and pulled out the satin purple tie covered with questions marks and let out a little squeal. He tightly embraced the older man and Harvey just stood there, cringing at Jim who simply raised his eyebrows in response. After a moment Harvey decided to hug Ed back.

Late into the evening Harvey had his arms around Jim and Ed and they were singing All I Want for Christmas Is You. Sadly they were not Mariah Carey, not even Ed.

" _I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you, yeah._ "

* * *

When Harvey finally stumbled home, Cat and Ivy had already scampered home, back to the streets. His home was left a mess but somehow he had acquired a new pot plant.

He walked into his living room to be met by the sight of a large Christmas tree. Frost-spikes off the tree like an iceman's glassy fingers. The pine sweet smell of the tree ghosts through the room. The silver flash of tinsel glitters brightly. He looks at it and grins. There is one small present under the tree and he bends down to look at it. It is covered by silver wrapping paper and the words written on the label say: _You are a good boy Harvey._ He opens up the present to find a small hand carved wooden aeroplane, with moving wheels and it was painted orange. _The present I wanted when I was six_ Harvey mused to himself.

At the bottom of the box he noticed there was a letter. He unfolded it and began to read the tiny lettering.

 _My Dearest Harvey_

 _I know these last few months have been hard for you, with me in hospital and your father serving in the army. But I am so proud of you, you keep smiling in the dark times and I know you bring hope to all of those around you. So chase your dreams, become the police officer that saves Gotham, make lifelong friends and fall in and out of love a hundred times._

 _You are my darling boy, my precious son, my light in my times of darkness._

 _I am so sorry I will not be there to guide you through your darkest times, but I will always be with you. In your heart and that is more important than being visible._

 _I love you, save your tears my special baby boy._

 _Best wishes_

 _Mummy xxx_

His silent tears fell onto the pale sheet of paper, as he sat there huddled over the sheet of paper he never received after his mother's death. Santa had kept it all this time to remind him of what was really important and for that he grateful.

Harvey steps out onto his frosted balcony and breathed in the cold air on this magical Christmas night.

"Merry Christmas Gotham."


End file.
